Surprise
by the PIEROTT
Summary: A quiet and lonely night on December seventeenth.


**Surprise!  
**  
a fanfic by_ I.M._ _PIEROTT_  
  
**Disclaimer::remiaclsiD  
**  
I don't own Get Backers, The said anime is owned by TBS and Yuya Aoki and Rando Ayamine. Since you obviously know this, you are aware that I'm only a thirteen year old that writes here for mere pleasure. I'm not capable of paying you if ever you were to sue me, so please don't!  
  
**Author's comments::stnemmoc s'rohtuA  
**  
This was inspired after reading the short fic Tanjouibu Omedeto! by Raikou-Kisaki. I'm sorry if you think I coppied her idea.  
  
**HERE IT IS!**  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
December seventeen and the smell of Christmas was very much in the air. The snow fell from the sky covering the area in a beautiful white as the twinkling lights dotted the city's landscape like stardust.   
  
The night air was cold and the city streets were packed full of Christmas shoppers who went on sprees looking for gifts, decorations and such. Others just went out to have fun and celebrate the fact that the Holidays were just a few days away.   
  
Along the horizon, even Mugenjou looked like a wonderful sight. It was lit up in bright colors that sparkled and made the city seem like a giant Christmas tree.  
  
In this particular time of year another occasion, yet unknown to most, was also held this year...  
  
Ban walked alone around the bustling streets of Shinjuku absent-mindedly, not noticing the fact that a number of people were bumping right past him as if he was invisible. The sighed in frustration as he tried to flick his lighter, which didn't show even a mere spark, for the umpteenth time. Much to his dismay, the Beetle was yet again towed, forcing him to walk over to Honky Tonk. Ginji adviced him to go on ahead and that he'd catch up as he had important "business" to attend to, whatever it was.  
  
As he walked toward the said establishment, he couldn't help but stare at the sight of cheerful people passing by. Not that it bothered him or anything, the fact that nobody seemed to notice that it was December seventeen. He didn't mind mentioning it to anyone though, so it wasn't a surprise if no one actually knew...  
  
After a few turns around the crowded city streets he finally made his way to the Honky Tonk. When he reached for the door knob, something held him back as he thought he heard a faint but clear voice saying "one...two..." and has he twisted the knob, "...three" and was startled as he opened the door and was greeted by a loud "Surprise!" by the people on the other side of the door.  
  
It was Ginji, Natsumi and Paul who didn't really yell "surprise" with Natsumi and Ginji. He raised an eyebrow and screwed his face in a confused look.  
  
"And what's this about?" He asked, pretending to be surprised.  
  
"Tanjoubu Omedeto Ban-chan!" said a cheerful as ever tare-Ginji who, up to now, he still wondered how he got there fast. He held up a small box and raised it towards his best friend.   
  
"Here, it's from us!"  
  
Speechless, he took the small present covered in glittery blue wrapping paper. Slowly, he opened the present neatly and winced a smile. Carefully peeling the last piece of paper, a small smirk drew on his face as a framed photograph of everyone in the Honky Tonk, which he wondered when it was taken.   
  
A few silent words heard only by himself slowly emerged from his lips as he observed the picture.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Author's comments::stnemmoc s'rohtuA  
  
**Well, what did you guys think? Too short? Doesn't say that much, does it? Well, that's cause I just wrote thus and finished in one minute. Yes, just one minute! How short, ne?   
  
**Clarification::noitacifiarlC**  
  
Most of you would say:  
"Midou, Ban is too concieted and proud and thinking high-and-mighty to be thanking someone or anyone!" 

Hehe, I thought so too!

**One more thing!!!::!!!gniht erom enO**

The original version, back in my notepad documents, has a part that was erased here. Well, I just don't see Ban-sama reminiscing and picturing a flashback! It's a flashback of when Natsumi took a picture, desperately pleading everyone to be in it. The picture looked like this description:

A blushing Ginji beside a cheerful Natsumi. Emishi, trying to look wacky, Kazuki and Juubei looked like a cute couple. Ban surprisingly, smiled in the picture, Shido and Madoka also looked like a lovely couple (I can't really describe the couple posings cause it's too hard for me), HEVN-san was also there, so was Himiko with a really nice grinning smile. Paul took the picture and barely had enough time to get to where everyone was leaving what he looked in the picture looking...weird. And Jackal (Yes, he was there too!) looked creepy.

And there was something in the frame that said "tomodachi eien ni"


End file.
